Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{q + 3}{2q} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q$ $-q - 3 = 6q$ $-3 = 7q$ $7q = -3$ $q = -\dfrac{3}{7}$